


Every Time We Touch

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Disaster Gays, F/F, Fluff, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: The Doctor's touch telepathy creates an awkward moment with Yaz...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Every Time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Rediscovered this old short Yaz/13 fanfic on my tumblr and just thought I'd put it on here for fun

At first, neither of them noticed.

Yaz always assumed that the reason the Doctor’s cheeks were flushed red when they held hands was because they were running- she had no reason to think that it was anything else. No matter how much she wished it was because the Doctor secretly returned her feelings, she knew that it was merely a physical response to exertion. But every time she held the Doctor’s hand, Yaz couldn’t help imagining her hands elsewhere; life or death be damned, touching the Doctor always felt like touching the stars.

Every time the Doctor held Yaz’s hand, she couldn’t help but picture touching her elsewhere. She hadn’t been this interested in romance and physical not-Time Lord-like things since her tenth body (or was it the eleventh?) It didn’t matter that they were chaste touches, and that Yaz would only ever see her as a mate, in the privacy of her own head, the Doctor delighted in and craved Yaz’s touch.

One day, the Doctor and Yaz went out to a 83rd century market, leaving the boys to watch a robot fight. For the first time, Yaz clasped the Doctor’s hand without their lives being in danger, when the Doctor suddenly realised.

The imaginings of her touching Yaz’s body where not from her perspective, but-

Bright red, she dropped Yaz’s hand.

‘Doctor, what’s wrong’ Yaz tried to hide the hurt in her voice as she tried to get the Doctor to look her in the eye. Leading her to a quiet alley, the Doctor buried her head in her hands.

'Yaz, I am so, so sorry. It’s never been a problem before, but I’m a touch telepath. When I held your hand-’

'Oh my god! You read my mind- you saw…’ now Yaz was bright red, and turned her back to the Doctor. God she knew all the things she’d thought about doing to the Doctor, about the Doctor doing to her. She’d never be able to stay on the TARDIS now. The Doctor tried to talk to her, but Yaz ran back to the TARDIS with hot tears streaming down her face.

'Where’s Yaz?’ The Doctor silently asked the TARDIS when she got in.

 _In the observation room. Crying. She better not leave because you’ve got a crush on her- you know she’s my favourite_ the TARDIS scolded.

The Doctor pointedly ignored this and went up the three flights of stairs to the observation room. Yaz was sat in the middle of the milky way, floating over Jupiter. The Doctor gently drifted up to join her, coughing to make her presence known.

'Sorry for running away’ Yaz mumbled.

'You’ve nothing to be sorry for. I should have controlled myself better around you’

'What did you mean when you said it’s never been a problem before?’ Yaz asked, wiping away her tears to look at the Doctor for the first time.

'I usually only read someone when I want to, but if it really trust someone, feel safe with them, then I can sort of… slip into their heads. It’s because I feel comfortable enough with you that I would have allowed you to read my mind, if you were aware of what was happening.’ The Doctor gave her a small smile, tucking her hair behind her ear.

'And then I ruin that trust with a silly crush. God I’m so sorry Doctor’ Yaz hung her head, but the Doctor made her look her in the eye.

'But don’t you see, Yaz?’ The Doctor whispered her name reverently, 'I didn’t realise that I was reading you because I thought that your thoughts were… well, mine’ The Doctor shrugged with a shy, lopsided smile.

'Are you saying-?’

'That I was having the same, frankly, filthy thoughts as you, yes. I like you a lot, Yasmin Khan.’ The Doctor grinned and took Yaz’s hand. 'I like you a lot too, Doctor. We’ve got the TARDIS to ourselves for a while right?'Yaz waggled her eyebrows as floated down a trial of stars to the exit, hand in hand, giggling all the while.


End file.
